persona_midnight_expressfandomcom-20200213-history
Seijou Yuzaki
Name: Yuzaki Seijou *Age: 20 *Sex: Male *Birthday: Jan 28 *Parents: Orphan. **Place of Birth: Tokyo, Japan **Nationality: Japanese **Tarot: Death **Specialty: Detective Work, Law **Hobbies: Murder mysteries, Gundam, dressing up. **Likes: Justice, solving crimes. **Dislikes: Injustice, crime. **Favorite Food: Ice cream. **Least Favorite Food: Any other junk food. **Favorite Music: Any. **Favorite Sport: Running. **Most Valuable Possessions: None. **Level of Education: High School Student, Advanced Classes, with a few University classes on weekends. **Seiyuu/Voice Actor: Jun Fukuyama *Physical Stats **Height: 5'5" **Weight: 150lbs **Eyes: Brown **Hair: Blonde **Special: Pretty. Appearance Seijou always dresses in fashionable, classy clothing, wearing a suit and tie in all occasions. In his chosen field, this makes sense, though several lawyers in his entourage have a very odd dress style, he stands out by not standing out. When relaxing he usually wears designer labels and trendy accessories, always with the curve but never trend-setting. Personality Calm, collected, intelligent and very observant, can be quite introspective. However, is also phenomenally judgemental, holier-than-thou in matters of crime and passion, and about the fates of the guilty and the innocent. Background Seijou was adopted at an early age by a slightly older couple incapable of conceiving. He was raised to respect and help his parents, as they were preparing for their eventual retirement with Seijou out to take care of them. From a very young age, it was obvious Seijou was an incredibly gifted young child, able to comprehend topics and problems several grade levels above his own. He was enrolled in all cram schools from the age he started going to school, and even then Seijou was bored. Very.. very bored. He did not know what he wanted to do until he one day saw a masterful trial with the arguments between Attorney and Prosecutor, the back and forth of presenting evidence and objections. Seijou was astonished, and decided this is what he wanted to be when he was an adult. He devoted himself entirely to the study and pursuit of law, learning all he can about crimes and the psychology of felons, the reasons for murder, the real meaning of justice. Skills Physical Skills: *Alertness: Incredible (+4) *Athletics: Very Good (+3) *Stealth: Novice (+1) Social Skills: *Subterfuge: Amazing. (+5) *Intimidation: Very Good (+3) *Leadership: Good (+2) *Expression: Amazing (+5) *Etiquette: Incredible (+4) Mental Skills: *Computers: Very Good (+3) *Investigation: Amazing (+5) *Law: Amazing (+5) *Politics: Very Good (+3) *Science: Incredible (+4) Other Skills: *Driving: Good (+2) *Empathy: Good (+2) Special Abilities Aikido: Mentioned above, this is not really a special ability, but Seijou has been practicing Aikido since he was 11. He is quite well trained at it and can handle himself in a fight, even against a stronger opponent. This said, he is completely within the realm of humans, and someone like Ryu or Ranma will wreck him in a matter of seconds. He mostly does this to keep himself flexible and in good health. Parkour: Seijou has taken up parkour, and become quite proficient at it. He devotes himself to increasing his reflexes, agility and balance every few days, and has done well so far without taking too many spills. Persona & Merits Persona: Shinigami: Seijou has entered a contract with the Persona Shinigami. 10th Level Intellect: Seijou is smart. INCREDIBLY so. Very high on the genius scale. He can learn and understand almost anything given proper materials to study, and adapts incredibly quickly to almost all mental situations. He can craft several theories at once, think multi-laterally, and break down complex problems quickly. This above all else is Seijou's most noteworthy trait. (10th Level Intellect is a DC Comics Joke) Ability Aptitude - Expression: (1pt Merit) Seijou is exceptionally skilled at talking his way in or out of any situation. He can pick up on people's behaviours and push his conversation that way any time. Eidetic Memory: (2pt Merit) Seijou never, EVER forgets -anything-. Lightning Calculator: (1 Pt Merit) Seijou is amazingly quick at any math, and can do complex equations in his head. Daredevil: (3pt Merit) Seijou is absolutely fearless, and cannot be swayed by anything. Good Ol' Boy: (2pt Merit) Seijou is very well spoken and minds his manners at all times. Unique Items Nothing. Items Of Note Flashlight: A regular, if very good and adjustable, flashlight. Notebook: In both the computer and paper format, complete with voice recording and pens, of course. Gallery File:Seijou_Face.jpg|Seijou close-up. File:Seijou_Gloves.jpg|Seijou getting ready to learn. File:Seijou_Casual.png|Seijou relaxing. File:Seijoufire.jpg|Seijou during a Shadowy affair. Weaknesses & Flaws Dark Fate: (5pt Flaw) Seijou is going to die young, and he knows it. The why is his personal secret which he will take to an early grave. Poor Sight: (1pt Flaw) Seijou needs reading glasses, and has otherwise middling vision without contacts. NPC(s) to go with char Category:Characters Category: GreatMazinger's Characters